Benutzer:Dämmerwald
Hallo, Ich bin Dämmerwald! Ich liebe Katzen und habe sogar selbst vier von den Vierbeinern. Ich hoffe, dass ich hier im Wiki behilflich sein kann und nichts Falsches mache. Ich lese übrigens alle Bücher und Mangas nur auf Deutsch. Kümmern werde ich mich hier hauptsächlich um Rechtschreibfehler. Wer weiß, vielleicht ergänze ich auch mal Artikelabschnitte von Katzen, bei denen noch was fehlt. Dem habe ich mich ja besonders bei den Mangas gewidmet. Apropos, ich finde es echt schade, dass es den Manga Graustreif und Millie nicht mehr zu kaufen gibt. Ich kam wohl erst viel zu spät auf die Buchreihe... ''Dämmer''Embrace your dreams, if you want to be a hero Spitznamen: *Dämmer (immer) *Wald (von Keks) *Dämmi (von Brombeer) *Dämmerli (von Waschmittelchen) Inaktivität Wie ihr alle sicherlich bemerkt hab, bin ich seit langem recht inaktiv und mache nichts mehr, komme nicht mehr in den Chat und so. Auf jeden Fall hat das nichts damit zu tun, dass ich euch nicht mehr erhalten bleiben möchte oder keine Zeit hab. Ich bin so gut wie immer am PC, aber ich halte mich halt mehr im Final Fantasy Almanach auf. Dort herrscht ne Freundschaft mit allen und ich hab reichlich zu tun, während man sich hier totsuchen kann (zumal ich nicht mit Gimp umgehen kann). Ich habe nichts gegen euch oder dergleichen. Nur wisst ihr nun Bescheid und wenn ihr was von mir wollt, dann schreibt mir auf die Disku. Ich verspreche euch, dass ich schnell antworten werde. Zudem soll noch gesagt sein, dass ich noch immer hier rumgeister und ein bisschen nach der Lage schau^^ thumb|Danke Tip, das ist ein cooles Bild :) thumb|Danke sehr Weich! ;) Lieblingscharas (viele ich weiß): *Habichtfrost <333333333333333333 (Ich find dich einfach cool) *Tigerstern <33333333333333333 (Du bist einfach der Top-Bösewicht und dank dir gibt es Habichtfrost und Mottenflügel) *Mottenflügel <3333333333 (Du bist echt cool drauf. Die Heiler-Position anzunehmen, obwohl du nicht an den SternenClan glaubst. Das schafft auch nicht jeder) *Blattsee <3333333333333 (Ich mag deine Art. Du bist liebevoll, kannst aber auch durchgreifen und du kommst nicht zu sehr nach deinem Vater) *Eichhornschweif <3333333333333 (So eine schroffe, aber gleichzeitig elegante Katze sollte es öfter geben) *Blattstern <333 (Du bist zwar nicht die beste Anführerin, aber du hälst zu deinem Clan und das ist die Hauptsache) *Sasha <3333333333 (Was du alles durchstehen musstest... Respekt dafür, dass du alle Hindernisse hinter dich gebracht hast) *Löwenherz <33333333 (Warum musstest du so früh sterben? Du wärst ein großartiger Anführer gewesen. Ein besserer als Feuerstern) thumb|Danke Holly, es ist schön geworden :) *Kampfstern <333 (Ich weiß nicht warum, ich mag dich einfach) *Tüpfelblatt <3333333333 (Du warst eine bezaubernde Heilerin. Wäre dir doch nur noch mehr Zeit geblieben) *Rußpelz <33333333333 (Ich bin sicher, du wärst auch eine gute Kriegerin geworden. Aber als Heilerin warst du doch besser aufgehoben) *Weißpelz <3333333333333 (Du warst wirklich ein sehr mutiger Kater) *Sandsturm <333333333 (Zickig, aber doch liebevoll - Das mag ich) *Riesenstern <33 (Ich bin froh, dass du Kurzstern zum Anführer ernannt hast und nicht Moorkralle. Er hätte den WindClan in den Ruin getrieben) *Kaulquappe <333333333 (Du warst so mutig. Ganz und gar nicht egoistisch. Du hast an deine Geschwister gedacht und du musstest trotzdem mit dem Leben bezahlen) *Nebelfuß <33333333 (Aus dir wird sicher eine faire und gute Anführerin) *Federschweif<3333333 (Du warst so mutig. Dank dir kann der Stamm des eilenden Wassers nun in Frieden leben)thumb|Wow, danke Keks *___* Das ist einfach der Hammer! *Sturmpelz<3333333333 (Es muss eine schwere Entscheidung gewesen sein, deinen Clan zu verlassen und in den Bergen zu leben) *Krähenfeder<33333333 (Du hast Häherpfote das Leben gerettet) *Häherfeder<333333333333333 (Du bist zwar blind, aber du bist taff und stehst dazu. Dein Ehrgeiz ist nur etwas zu groß) *Distelblatt <333333333333333333 (Ich bewundere, dass du alles tun würdest, um deine Träume zu verfolgen) Hasscharas *Feuerstern - Ein Hauskätzchen als Anführer? Er hat Brombeerkralle zum 2. Anführer ernannt, obwohl er noch keinen Schüler hatte. Tzzz. Er hätte lieber aud Graustreif warten sollen... *Brombeerkralle - Er hat Habichtfrost umgebracht! *Aschenpelz - Wie kann man nur so brutal und herzlos sein? *Geißel - Er hat Tigerstern seine 9 Leben genommen! *Braunschweif - Wie kann man seinen Clan so hintergehen und behandeln? *Knochen - Er hat Weißpelz umgebracht! *Stock - Man sollte einen Clan nicht anlügen und außerdem hat er seine Tochter umgebracht! *Löwenglut - Du bist viel zu egoistisch... Freunde Wer dazugehören möchte, soll sich einfach bei mir melden ;) *Ley (Ich würd dich gern noch etwas näher kennenlernen, dich scheinen hier ja alle zu mögen) *Moondy (Bist auch echt nett) *Tip (Du bist echt toll drauf) *Weich (Du wirst von Zeit zu Zeit immer ne bessere Freundin für mich) *Daisy (Danke, für die tolle Sig) *Jacky (Bist echt nett) *Misty (Du bist mir echt sympatisch) *Holly (Bist cool drauf) *Sprenkel (Ich glaube, du bist hier meine beste Freundin <33333333333) *Waschmittelchen (Bist gut drauf und lustig) *Bunt (Bist gut drauf) *Keks (Ich werd dich vermissen ;() *Brombeer (Da kann man nur lachen :D) *007 (Die Gummibärchen, sag ich nur xD) *Klette (Richtig gewettet ;) :D) *Saphir (Mag dich einfach) *Feder (Du bist immer gut drauf) *Blade (Mit dir kann man echt gut über FF reden) *Aki (Du hast echt Verständnis) *Leaf (Noch son FF-Freak :D) Ich als Katze *'Name': Dämmerwald *'Rang': 2. Anführerin *'Clan': SchattenClan *'Aussehen': Schwarze, braun gestreifte Kätzin mit gelben Augen. *'Charakter': Nett; geht fürsorglich mit Jungen um; hasst alle Katzen, die sich nicht an das Gesetz der Krieger halten. Bücher in meinem Besitz Ich lese gerade: Blausterns Prophezeiung Staffel 1: Warrior Cats *In die Wildnis *Feuer und Eis *Geheimnis des Waldes *Vor dem Sturm *Gefährliche Spuren *Stunde der Finsternis Staffel 2: Die neue Prophezeiung *Mitternacht *Mondschein *Morgenröte *Sternenglanz *Dämmerung *Sonnenuntergang Staffel 3: Die Macht der drei *Der geheime Blick *Fluss der Finsternis *Verbannt *Zeit der Dunkelheit *Lange Schatten Special Adventures *Feuersterns Mission *Das Schicksal des WolkenClans *Blausterns Prophezeiung Die Welt der Clans *Das Gesetz der Krieger Mangas *Tigerstern und Sasha *Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Kategorie:Benutzer